The present invention relates to tables and the like, and in particular to a portable table that is especially adapted for institutional settings, such as in hospitals, schools, general dining halls, nursing homes, and the like.
Tables are employed in institutional environments for a wide variety of different uses, including dining, games, crafts, and other well known functions. Such tables are normally situated in large, open rooms, which often function for multiple purposes, including dining, gathering, entertaining, et cetera.
To facilitate such multipurpose rooms, it is important that institutional type tables be capable of being easily transported from one location to another to rearrange or store the furniture in the room for different purposes and events. Preferably, institutional tables can be manually transported between locations by a single person of average strength and dexterity with relative ease and safety.
In health care institutions, such as hospitals, nursing homes, and the like, which have patients in wheelchairs, geriatric chairs, and other similar special purpose seats, separate tables are normally provided to accommodate the additional height needed for the chair stricken resident. However, the use of special wheelchair tables tends to segregate patients, preventing friends and acquaintances from sitting at the same table. Although some types of fixed height tables are provided with cutout areas in the apron to accommodate wheelchairs, their height is typically at a compromise level that is not entirely satisfactory or comfortable for either the wheelchair patient or the ambulatory resident. Some table tops have even been suspended from the ceiling to accommodate wheelchair patients. However, such arrangements are quite costly to produce and install, and are still not adjustable to accommodate all types of users.
Hence, it is preferable that institutional tables have some type of mechanism to adjust the height of the top, so that the table can accommodate all types of users. The top adjustment should provide very secure support, yet be such that one person can easily raise and lower the table top, even with food and beverages on the table. Such a high-low adjustment feature would permit residents in wheelchairs and geriatric chairs to be seated with friends in conventional chairs at any table they desire in the room. Although high-low adjustment mechanisms have been used on some types of horizontal supports, they are typically quite complex in construction and/or do not provide good stable support for the top.
Another problem experienced with institutional tables, particularly in geriatric settings, is that liquids often spill and adhere to the underside of the top, thereby creating a substantial housekeeping problem. Further, the edges of such tables are normally rather sharp, and therefore tend to restrict blood circulation in the arms of elderly users as they press down on the table. The inability of patients with impaired vision to accurately locate the edge of the table top also contributes to inadvertent spills, and hinders safely entering and exiting seats located adjacent to the table.